


SuperCorp, SuperComplicated, SuperCollege

by SpitFire20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mild Language, SuperCorp, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitFire20/pseuds/SpitFire20
Summary: Lena and Kara had one moment, and that moment stuck with Lena on the long run. - A short story on dealing with feelings for Kara Danvers, star volleyball player, roommate, and ray of sunshine.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	SuperCorp, SuperComplicated, SuperCollege

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, hope you guys are having glorious quarantine :) This was thrown together within like an hour and a half so there's probably all kinds of problems with it but fuck it. Enjoy!

“I QUIT!”

Lena looked up smirking in her apartment kitchen located on campus, trying to hold her facial expression neutral as Kara blasted through the door, throwing the bag of books on the couch and completely collapsing to the floor. She flopped actually, legs and arms wide, staring at the ceiling from their rug over the cheap hardwoods.

Lena, of course, had to laugh. Kara was one of the most entertaining characters in her life. Being her roommate for the last two years was anything but dull. If Kara was anything other than athletic, beautiful, and funny, it was definitely dramatic. So dramatic.

So Lena slid her books aside on the counter, turning in the barstool to face her friend’s demise. “What happened this time?”

“Winn is useless,” Kara muttered, frowning still. “He said he’s a good tutor. He’s useless. He’s a computer guy, and every question I asked him he didn’t have a clue what was going on.”

Lena chuckled. “It’s basic computer sciences. I’m sure he knows. He’s just trying to get you to come to the conclusions on your own. That’s what good tutors do.”

Kara tilted her head back to glare at her. “I disagree. A good tutor helps you and then does the work for you.”

Lena laughed loudly. “Kara, honey, your tutors are all boys who are crushing on you so yeah, they’ll do whatever they ask.”

“Except Winn.”

“Except Winn,” Lena confirmed. “Who is almost as close a friend to both of us as we are to each other. And I can tell you now, no crush will get in the way of you getting your own work done.”

Kara groaned, turned, and propped herself up on her elbows to look at Lena directly. “I don’t like it. I don’t mind working for my English classes, my Poli Sci courses. But this sucks. I don’t need to know excel. I want to be a reporter, not a science geek.”

“Hey, you’re talking to a fellow science geek, remember that.”

“Yeah, but you’re different,” Kara continued. “Like, you know the fancy physics and protons and neutrons and croutons and things–”

“Croutons,” Lena laughed. “Oh my god, Kara.”

“Whatever they’re called. Either way, Winn should know the back doors to excel and just tell me. But no. THIs stupid course is going to ruin my GPA. Stupid Computer Basics 101.”

“Your GPA will be fine.”

“Says the Junior with a 4.0 I’m struggling to maintain a 3.5.”

“Yeah, well, science has right and wrong answers. Journalism always has room for improvement. No one ever gets a perfect GPA with that degree.”

With aggravation, Kara groaned and popped up athletically, fixing her jeans and t-shirt as she did so. Lena always admired how fitting her clothes were. While Lena was just thin, Kara was built considering she played on the school Volleyball team. Clothes just fit her differently, and Lena was always jealous of that.

But she wasn’t jealous of the time Kara had to spend at the gym.

“Well, I’m going to give Winn a piece of my mind at the party tonight,” Kara grumbled, walking past Lena and into the small open kitchen area connecting the living room. She wondered to the cabinets, popping them open to grab a pack of Gushers a water bottle from the counter before turning towards Lena again. “Are you going?”

The brunette sighed, glancing down at the ongoing piled of work she knew she had to get completed. Not only was her course load getting more specific and difficult, but she had started her senior project designs for next year too. She knew going into this year that free time was going to be few and far between anyway, and this Saturday didn’t look to be an exception. “I’ve got a lot of work to do, Kara.”

The blonde shook her head with a mouthful of squishy snacks. “Come on, you dipped out on me last weekend. You can’t do that again.”

Lena gestured to the pile of book and her computer. “It’s not like I’m lying, Kara. I have a lot on my plate. You know that.”

“We’ve only been back for a month. How much work could you have?” Kara leaned over to the jumbled mess that she’d never comprehend. “I mean, seems… easy enough.”

“Funny,” Lena shot back. “Maybe next weekend though.”

Kara pouted. “I need my wing woman. Come on.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “You did just fine last weekend. Didn’t you end up sleeping with what’s his face?”

“Mon-el,” she answered with a nod that wasn’t too enthusiastic. “And it was fun, but come on. It’ll be more fun if you’re there.”

Lena decided that now was a perfect time to make her friend uncomfortable. “You, me, and Mon-el? I don’t think there’s a bed big enough.”

Kara about spat out her snacks. “What? No – I didn’t–”

“Sure,” she chuckled.

“No, you–” at Lena’s smirk, Kara shook her head in disbelief. “You’re mean, you know what I meant. Don’t tease me, you jerk.”

“I did. But you can always admit you have feelings for me. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Oh yeah?” Kara shot back. “What about your feelings for me?”

“I don’t have a heart, remember?”

Kara laughed. “Yeah, if I had a dollar every time Maggie said that about you.”

“She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you,” Kara defended. “She’s just not very by the book sometimes and you’re nothing but the books all the time. That’s all. She doesn’t understand you.”

Lena cocked her head to the side and leaned back casually, giving Kara a look with an arched eyebrow. “And you do?”

“Of course,” Kara smirked back. “I can read you like a book, Lena Luthor.”

If only that were true, Lena thought. If only.

\---------------------------------------

“Kara talked about you constantly at the party Saturday,” Alex said from her spot next to Lena in their shared Thermodynamics course. “She was pissed you didn’t show up.”

Lena rolled her eyes from the back of the class, watching the professor down the giant hall continue lecturing to the class of almost fifty students. “She told me plenty of how upset she was.”

“She also slept with that Mon-el guy again.”

“She told me that too.”

Alex turned her full attention to Lena, dropping her pin from her notebook. “Honestly, why do you let her do these things?”

Lexa sighed, not wanting to have this conversation again.

Because drunkenly over last New Years, almost nine months ago, Lena kissed Kara for a New Years kiss at the Danvers’ household in Midvale. And Kara played it off well, saying it was just friends making sure friends weren’t alone. Which made sense. Her adopted parents were together. Alex and Maggie were there. It made sense that to not be left out, Lena would kiss Kara. It was very chaste. Very short. Very not platonic in Lena’s mind. Very platonic to Kara’s apparently.

And sense then, Alex knew. She knew how Lena felt about Kara, but nothing really changed much over the time of being roommates since then. The two still got along swimmingly well. It was never awkward. Kara joked about feelings a lot and Lena would joke back as to not cause anyone to be uncomfortable. And she refused to explore her own feelings much for a fear of what she would find.

So in a box they went, tucked under the bed of her heart, never to be seen or heard from again.

And that’s the way it is.

“I’m not your sister’s keeper, Alex.”

“No, but you let her get away with way too much being her roommate.”

“She doesn’t bring them to our apartment,” Lena mentioned, as if that really changed the fact that Kara was sleeping with other people. “So I don’t have to see it. I’m not going to take away her free will.”

“It’s gross,” Alex mumbled, twiddling her pen in her hand. “She’s my baby sister.”

“She’s four months younger than you and adopted.”

“Still a baby sister.”

“She’s turns twenty-one next year.”

“My point stands.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m not going to stop your sister from exploring whatever it is she’s exploring. Period. Let it go.”

Alex grumbled something and sat back in her chair, arms crossed in a pout. Lena was just happy to try to focus on her professor again, although a certain blonde popped into her head more than she cared to admit.

\---------------------------------------------

Lena sat with her usual group at their lunch table – Winn, Brainy (a nickname, but it fit so well), and Alex who always gathered before their afternoon classes. Being in the same majors, or similar to them, the hours aligned so all of them had the 1:00-2:00pm slot open for food almost every day. They established this last year by accident, and it just happened to stick.

She could hear them all talking about the upcoming lab reports due, but Lena was staring down at her salad without much of an appetite. Mondays weren’t usually this bad, but when she glanced up at the sound of a familiar laugh, it didn’t make her feel much better.

Kara had her own lunch group that she normally sat with. Most were from the soccer team, including Alex’s girlfriend Maggie. There was also Nia Nal and a few others that Lena was sure she was supposed to know after all the stories Kara told about their away trips. Some of the English majors were there too, like James, Louis Lane, and Clarke Kent who Lena always thought looked way too strong for his age. He was only a sophomore after all.

“Earth to Lena,” Alex snapped her finger in her friend’s face, waving in front of her. “Hey, pay attention and stop staring at my sister.”

Lena’s eyes quickly yanked from where the new arrivals were scanning their lunch cards to Alex. “Shut up, Alex. I wasn’t. What do you want?”

“I was asking about the physics lab at three,” Winn states with Lena’s now attention, “For your Nuke Physics class.”

Lena arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Are you guys going to blow shit up today? I want to see it if you are.”

Alex chuckled. “Winn, it’s the idiots in the class that do that.”

Winn shrugged. “There’s dumbasses in every class.”

“A class called ‘Introduction to Nuclear and High Energy Physics’ probably doesn’t have anyone with a low IQ in the course,” Alex shot back. “They’re probably as stupid as our Quantum Mechanics II classmates. Newsflash, everyone’s a genius.”

“Lena’s got them beat.”

Before she realized who those words came from, arms came wrapping around Lena quickly and she felt a kiss pressed to her cheek. Her hands come up out of reflex, grabbing the forearms of her very athletic roommate that she realized was suddenly embracing her.

“Am I right?” Kara asked, but she didn’t pull away. Lena blushed under the attention and the warmth of having Kara pressed against her.

“Sure,” Lena chuckled modestly. “Although, there are plenty of geniuses around here.”

“I take offense to your statement, Kara Danvers,” Brainy stated.

“Sorry Brainy, there’s only one Lena Luthor,” Kara emphasized, letting go finally and stepping back to place one hand on Lena and one on Alex next to her. “So, how’s my favorite band of nerds doing? Solving the problem of world hunger yet?”

“Technically,” Brainy stated, one hand raised like he was going to lecture, “The problem with world hunger is not how to solve it, but how to stop humanity themselves from–”

“Dude,” Winn said, slapping him on the back with a laugh, “Relax. It’s a joke.”

He frowned. “World hunger is not a joke.”

“Sorry Brainy,” Kara smiled and turned back to Lena. “I’ve got practice today until six, but I was wondering what you were doing tonight.”

Lena turned her head, meeting Kara’s eyes over her shoulder. “I thought you were going to Mon’el’s room?” Kara literally told her that this morning before they went to their respective sides of campus for classes.

“I was, but if you wanted to do something I was going to cancel on him.”

Lena felt Alex’s eyes BURNING into her from beside her, but she was scared to look knowing exactly what Alex’s eyes would be implying. “I’ve actually got–”

“Nothing, I’ve checked your schedule in your room,” Kara smirked and shrugged one shoulder. “So don’t try to lie to me. Alex is also in most of your classes and told me your assignments were pretty much all due today or this Friday. So dinner, with me, because I know you’ve been skipping meals, and I’ll see you then.” She smiled politely, squeezed Lena shoulder encouragingly, and then said her quick goodbyes before heading towards her own personal friend group surrounding the sandwich line.

Lena swallowed and glanced towards Alex. The older sister was smirking. Lena glared at her. “You went behind my back.”

“For the record, the only sustenance you ate all day yesterday was one banana and four cups of black coffee. That’s not normal.”

“I had work to do,” Lena defended.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. You’ve been doing extra work that your professors ask you to do because you’re bored. You like working, but you’re working yourself to death doing these extra projects. Kara came to me yesterday really worried about you.”

Lena glanced back at the blonde now jumped up on Clarke’s back, Lois laughing at their antics. She couldn’t help but feel something for the blonde, but as usual she pushed it into a box and shoved it away. “You two are conspiring against me.”

Brainy inputted, as usual, “You are looking more pale than usual, Lena. Are you, in fact, taking care of yourself?”

“She never does,” Alex interjected. “Remember last year before finals at Christmas? Lena didn’t eat for two days and Kara had to practically force a granola bar down her throat.”

Lena remembered Kara on top of her that day, joking around. That was before the kiss. Before these feelings arrived. Back then, it was platonic and playful and fun between roommates. So much has changed, but nothing changed all at the same time.

Winn nodded. “And she still got a perfect GPA out of those tests. How you do it, we may never know.”

“It’s the Luthor Bloodline,” she joked as best she could. “Just ask my brother.”

\--------------------------------------

“Alright,” Kara stated as she plopped next to Lena on their couch. The lights were low, they were both in sweats and Kara’s volleyball sweaters (Lena stole one last year and refused to give it back), cuddled up under a blanket. Kara gestured to the bowl of popcorn, M&Ms, and pretzels. “Want some?”

“How you eat that garbage and look the way you do makes no sense to me,” Lena stated.

“It’s good. And it’s good for me if my mind is in the right mindset.”

“That’s not how diets work.”

Kara shrugged. “Fine, more for me. can you pick a movie I can crunch my delicious popcorn to?”

With an eye roll of endearment, Lena reached for the remote and started flicking through their Netflix options. She only made it about four seconds before Kara squealed.

“THAT ONE!”

Lena rose one eyebrow. “I’m going to need you to be more specific.”

“Lena, come on,” Kara whined. “You know how much I love Burlesque.”

Ahh, right. Burlesque. Christina Aguilera. How dare Lena forget. “I don’t get why you love it so much.”

“How can you not love that movie?” Kara blurted out with a mouthful of pretzels. “Lena, it’s got hot guys and hot women doing hot things. It’s great.”

Lena chuckled. “Are you going to write like you talk at your first reporting job?”

“Don’t change the subject,” she shot back. “Why don’t you like my favorite movie of all time?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it.”

“Why don’t you love it?”

Lena did. She used to love that movie. And then she kissed Kara Freaking Danvers on damn time, and she knows Kara can sing, and seeing a blonde babe on stage singing in a skimpy outfit who from behind looks similar to Kara Danvers just is not something Lena wants to watch while sitting next to said Kara Danvers. Not to mention the fact that –

“It’s trashy,” she blurted out. What her mind was saying was ‘it’s sexy’ but thank God her mouth and her brain weren’t connecting for once.

Kara slit her eyes at her and threw a piece of popcorn at Lena’s face, causing them both to chuckle at the action. “You’re a liar. It’s not trashy and you know it.”

“It’s not exactly the most classy film, Kara.”

“What, like Wolf of Wallstreet that you love so much?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“I don’t joke about Leonardo DiCaprio.”

“Lena, come on. That movie was terrible.”

“It’s better than Space Jam.”

Kara gasped like someone just shot her sister. “Lena Luthor, you take it back!”

She laughed, sliding away from the blonde as quickly as possible. “No. It’s terrible animation and the story is ridiculous.”

Instead of chasing the brunette, Kara just sat there dumbfounded, mouth half open with a chewed piece of pretzel and chocolate in her teeth. “I think you just broke my heart.”

Lena now settled on the other side of the couch and shrugged as if that statement and that face didn’t make her want to take it all back. “I’m just telling you the truth, Kara.”

After studying her for a few seconds, Kara shook her had. “You know, being a future journalist, I have to be able to tell when people are bullshitting me. And you are doing just that, Lena Luthor.”

She took that as a challenge. “Oh yeah? I lie to you about more than you know and you never caught onto any of it.”

“No you don’t,” Kara challenged. “I can tell when you’re lying.”

“How, exactly, can you do that? Please, enlighten me.”

“Well, you have a little crinkle that shows up on your forehead for two reasons: when you’re concentrating too hard or you’re lying. And it’s there right now.”

Lena lifted her head, feeling her forward and contemplated if Kara was teasing her or if she was serious. Lena wasn’t sure, so she put that in the mental bank to be careful of her unconscious physical reactions when Alex teases her.

Instead of addressing that possible fault in her own system, she threw the remote at Kara who caught it with athleticism. “Fine, pick your damn movie.”

Kara beamed. “Yes!”

\--------------------------------------------

Lena stood with her hands on the sink in the upstairs bathroom of the frat house that Kara dragged her to. How did she even get here? Why was she here? Maggie already dragged Alex to God knows where to do God knows what. James disappeared with Lucy Lane a while ago. Winn didn’t come out this time, having a computer project due on Monday and he had to make it perfect. Brainy was… Brainy. He was probably spewing the scientific repercussions of beer pong.

Repercussions that Lena was currently feeling.

Kara forced her into two games of peer pong and a few games of flip cup. Lena, being a Luthor, had to be the best and she won them all, but she still had to drink her own amount because of the game itself. So now, the sink was slowly tilting, but not quite spinning, but it was bad enough for her to know she was in trouble. She really wished she didn’t wear a dress tonight either, because at one point Kara yanked her down on her lap on the couch, and feeling Kara’s hand on her thigh as if it was no big deal didn’t help Lena’s libido.

“Hey, are you okay in there?”

Lena almost answered immediately, but she didn’t recognize the voice. She swallowed her problems, and fixed her hair before turning to open the door.

On the other side was someone she definitely never met before. “Sorry, it’s all yours.”

The girl was pretty, seemed to have a hint of Hispanic heritage, but she nodded her thanks as she started to talk inside. Just as they passed, she called after Lena again who turned in question.

“You’re Lena Luthor, right?”

Lena wasn’t shocked she knew her, but was surprised someone approached her about it. “Yeah, I am.”

The other girl smiled in her own black dress and heels. “Andrea Rojas.” She stuck her hand out, and Lena took it. The audacity of this situation (two slightly tipsy, maybe drunk girls shaking hands as if this was a business meeting) was not lost on Lena. “I’m in a few classes with Winn. He complains about you all the time.”

“About my GPA?”

“Oh for sure.”

Lena laughed at that, holding her clutch purse close and leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. “He’s been jealous of me since we met. He’s just mad I’m going to run the company that he works for one day.”

Andrea laughed, nodding with a smile. “Not if I beat you to it.”

\---------------------------------

“So, she's finally back from her perfect weekend with Perfect Andrea Rojas?”

Lena didn’t even make it fully in the living room with the door shut before Kara asked that. No ‘hi, how are you’. Very rarely was Kara this straight to the point, and the tone was one that Lena was unfamiliar with.

The giant jug of ice cream on Kara’s lap in the dark with no TV on was something Lena was very familiar with though. In fact, Kara looked like this when she felt like her world was falling apart.  
So the sight of Kara’s current state made Lena freeze. Her backpack was half on her shoulder and she froze three feet into the apartment, her heels clicking on that final step more loudly than she was expected. “Kara, are you okay?” She shrugged, shoveling her ice cream in her mouth with – “Is that a soup ladle?”

Again, another shrug but Kara answered verbally this time around the chocolate ice cream though. “The rest of the dishes were dirty.”

Lena glanced towards the kitchen that she had disappeared from for the weekend. And holy shit. Dishes and bowls were everywhere. The smell started to hit Lena that seemed like garlic and pizza rolls. Kara normally ate like crap, but this was depressed Kara eating. And the Chinese take-out containers stacked up that were obviously full of pot stickers at one point were the last indication that Kara broke.

So what happened?

Lena slowly slid her bag from her shoulder, dropping it to the floor before moving towards Kara in her slacks and blouse, dropping to sit back on her heels in front of the sad girl. She placed her hands on the covered knees in front of her, looking up at her and realizing the rims around Kara’s eyes were much worse at this angle.

“Kara, honey, what’s wrong?”

She refused the eye contact and just stared at the ice cream in front of her as she answered. “How was your trip?”

It was fine, but Lena didn’t say that. She and Andrea got an opportunity to go to New York for a few days over the weekend with a big business that’s looking to give out internships. It was fun. They found cool coffee shops, talked a lot of corporate mess, but it wasn’t their cup of tea in terms of what the business did. The two of them wanted to change the world for the better, not turn a profit.

“It was… enlightening,” Lena decided to go with.

Kara nodded and sniffed sadly. “So, good?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. How was your weekend?” Lena deflected. She had left Thursday and it was Monday night now, and stating the obviously of how she so blatantly missed Kara would not be the right thing to do right now.

“Fine,” she mumbled.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on? Don’t tell me you were in here all weekend.”

Kara shrugged again, scooping more of the ice cream. “Mon-el asked me out this weekend.”

Lena’s eyes widened in surprise. What Kara and Mon-el had seemed very much like a drunk-sex-lack-of-communication type of… whatever it was. Kara in a relationship is not what she was expecting when she came back to school. “Oh.”

“I said no,” she continued lowly.

Double Oh. OH. Why? Lena bit her lip and frowned. “I thought you liked him?”

“I thought I did too.”

Okay, now this was confusing. Lena squeezed Kara’s knees where she was still holding her, squatting in front of her until the blonde’s eyes met her own. “Kara, why’d you say no? What happened?”

“Why would you go on a trip with Andrea instead of with me?” Kara asked suddenly, and for the first time since Lena got back her eyes filled with life. No, not life… something Lena couldn’t place. Almost like a fire.

The brunette leaned back at the sudden question. “It was a school trip. You know that. To see how Queen Consolidated is ran and what it’s about.”

“My dad works with ARGUS. He could’ve helped you out.”

“I’m sure he could’ve but we never talked about that.”

“I know, so you went with Andrea instead.”

“The opportunity came up and I didn’t exactly know there were other options, Kara.”

“Well, you ditched me for her,” Kara finally tore her gaze away from Lena and slid away from her. Lena’s hands fell to the couch instead, but she didn’t move as Kara wrapped her own arms around her knees, ice cream dropped on the coffee table. “That’s a way to make a girl feel real special.”

“That’s rich,” Lena scoffed, and then she stood with the aggravation that Kara was accusing her of. “You’ve ditched me every weekend since this school year started.”

“I invited you to all those parties.”

“And I couldn’t go, but don’t accuse me of leaving you behind when you do the same thing. This was an invite only event, I couldn’t exactly bring you along.”

“You had a plus one, and you took Andrea,” Kara said her name with an obvious taste of distain, and Lena had enough.

“Because she knew what the fuck would be going on. It wasn’t exactly the scene for a future reporter. Jesus, Kara, what the hell is your obsession with her?”

Kara jumped to her feet as well, now they were facing off with nothing but the coffee table between them. “It’s not an obsession, it’s the fact that you’re my best friend Lena, and I can’t even get you to hang out with me but God, if Andrea so much as calls you’re jumping for the phone.”

“So it’s a jealousy thing?” Lena argued.

Kara looked at her with a blank expression before shaking her head. “No, Lena, it’s not. I’d have to care in order to be jealous.”

“So you don’t care? That’s what the ice cream and the yelling is for? Because you don’t care? I’ve been gone for almost 5 days and I get bitched at for it.”

Kara threw her hands up with obvious exasperation. “You’re infuriating, you know that.”

“Excuse me? I’m infuriating?”

“You’re so smart, and so damn stupid.”

Lena recoiled at that. Kara knew Lena. She grew up having an older brother and a mother that criticized her intelligence her whole life. Stupid was one thing she never wanted to be called. She hated it. Despised it. It was crossing a line that Kara knew not to cross. Call her whatever you want, but don’t call Lena Luthor stupid.

So she lost all fight and stepped back, reaching to grab her bag. “Screw you, Kara.” She heard something like Kara calling her name but she didn’t listen and rushed to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it quickly. She dropped her bag on her desk. She yanked her dress off, throwing on a t-shirt and boy shorts before kicking her shoes into the wall.

It took another thirty seconds before, “Lena, open the door. Come on, please.” It sounded like Kara was crying again. That shaky tone in her voice.

Then a knock came. Another verbal plea. And a soft thump and the sound of something sliding, and that was when Lena heard Kara crying and realized she must have collapsed against the door.  
As much as she tried to stand strong, she knew she couldn’t just leave Kara out there. Her heart wouldn’t let her. So a few moments later, she tried to gather her own thoughts and emotions before slowly unlocking the door and gently pulling it open.

Kara was on the floor, of course, and looked up from her spot where she was hugging her knees. “I’m sorry, I didn’t–”

Lena put up her hand and Kara stopped. Slowly, the brunette slid down the side of the door frame. Kara moved with her, and soon they were sitting face to face, backs to doorframes, and legs crossing over each other. She watched as Kara’s hand came up to trace patterns on Lena’s knee, staring at it instead of looking Lena in the eyes. The movements brought goosebumps to Lena’s skin but the blonde didn’t comment on them. The moments of silence that passed gave Lena time to think of what to say, where to start. There was a lot to talk about, but she was selfish and wanted to start with the most important thing to her.

“Why did you say no to Mon-el?”

Kara paused only briefly in her menstruations before she continued them and spoke without eye contact. “I wasn’t feeling it.”

“You weren’t feeling it? You’ve been feeling it since last fall. Kara, you guys have been practically dating for almost seven months.”

“It was fun, that’s all. He wanted it to get serious.”

“And you don’t want serious?”

“We want different things?”

Lena realized that she wasn’t going to get a straight answer out of her best friend. She knows Kara well, so she took another route instead that she knew needed to be discussed. “So, since you refuse to tell me the whole truth about Mon-el, tell me why you hate Andrea instead.”

This did make Kara pause and look up at her with sad, swollen eyes. “I don’t hate her.”

“You hated her since that Halloween kickoff party you dragged me to.”

“I don’t – ugh, I don’t hate her. I just hate how easily you took to her.”

Lena creased her forehead together at the confession. “Kara, I hang out with her for school and that’s practically it. We just connect differently than you and myself because we’re running towards the same futures. That’s all. Andrea is a friend but I don’t understand your distain for her. She’s not your replacement.”

“I’m not worried about being replaced.”

Realizing they weren’t exactly getting anywhere with this, Lena decided to be direct. “Kara, tell me what you’re worried about or I’m shutting this door again because I’m sick of the circles in this conversation.”

Kara paused and then bit her lip in thinking. Lena tried to keep the groan that flashed through her mind from coming out of her mouth. Kara did that a lot when she was deep in thought, and Lena had to constantly hold back how attractive she thought it was. “Have you talked to Alex?”

Another circle. Lena started to stand with that. “Fine, if you don’t want to talk about it–”

“No, wait!” Kara reached out and yanked on Lena’s arm. The girl fell back, mainly because Kara was just ridiculously strong. But the other part of Lena heard how panicked that sounded, and she’d never been able to stop herself when Kara touched her. So when she settled down, Kara grabbed her hand then, lacing their fingers together unexpectedly. “I just, please, hear me out. Have you talked to her?”

“Yes, I talk to your sister all the time,” she hesitantly stated, trying to stop her voice from wavering at the feeling of Kara’s fingers dancing across her palm distractedly.

“About… that night?”

“That night?”

“The night we kissed.”

Oh. OH. Oh shit. They didn’t talk about this. They never talked about it, actually. Lena wished she could be as distracted as Kara was right now but the blonde had her complete attention after that statement. Honesty is key, though, right? She cleared her throat of any feelings and said as clearly as possible, “Yeah, I have before.”

Kara nodded thoughtfully. “And… what’d you tell her?”

Honesty. Honesty. Lena repeated that in her head over and over so as not to be exactly what she hates. A liar. Be honest. “Um, well, that it was… nice?”

Kara’s eyes shot to hers. “Nice? That’s it?”

“Yeah,” Lena shrugged one nervous shoulder, her heart racing. “We were tipsy and both of us were lonely at the time and yeah, the kiss was nice.”

“Alex said you described it much differently,” Kara pointed out.

Shit. What did Alex say? SHIT. Shit shit shit. “Umm–”

“She was drunk this weekend,” Kara continued, fingers now tracing from Lena’s palm and up her forearm, drawing invisible circles that felt more amazing than it should. “She went off on me when Mon-el asked me out. Maggie tried to stop her, but it was useless. Apparently, she held back the last six months I’ve been with him, but she definitely didn’t hold back this weekend. New semester. New Year. New Alex I guess. And she told me everything.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “Everything?”

“Yeah,” Kara stated slowly. “Everything.”

There were multiple ways to try to play this off, but Lena found herself not wanting to. She cared for Kara. And for over a year, she’s had feelings for the blonde that she’s lived with. And they work well together. And if this is the end of the friendship, so be it. “So when you say everything…”

A nod was the start of the answer. “Yes, Lena. Everything. And don’t be mad at her for it.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Kara shrugged. “I don’t blame you. I didn’t know and the way I was acting, I wouldn’t have told me either.”

“I know, but it’s just that things were good with us and they always have been. You’re my best friend, Kara, and I didn’t want to complicate anything.”

Kara smiled softly at her. “Thank you for that. But I wish you would’ve told me sooner. Mon-el just seems like a complete waste of all semester now. The sex wasn’t even that great and the idea of all the time I wasted took me to a bad place while you were gone.”

The word ‘sex’ brought Lena to another plane of thinking, and she needed to know – to clarify that what they were talking about was what she thought they were talking about and she just – fuck it, she blurted out, “Just to be clear, we’re talking about… like, feelings and–”

Kara brought Lena’s hand up now, pressing her lips to her palm and smiling up at her as she did. When Lena blushed, Kara only pressed another kiss to the inside of her wrist. “I’ve hated Andrea because I felt like she had your attention more than me,” another kiss on her wrist, and Kara started to shift. Lena felt her heart race faster with every touch. “And I hung out with Mon-el because I needed a distraction.” Kara moved to slide closer now, slotting herself between Lena’s bare legs until she reached to grab Lena’s face softly between her hands. Lena’s eyes closed briefly, relishing in the feeling.

“Kara?” she whispered, opening her eyes to see the woman she was pretty sure she was in love with staring right back at her. She swallowed once. “So, you’re not mad at me?”

Kara chuckled and shook her head ‘no’. “You’re not mad at me anymore, right?”

Lena shook her head too. “I couldn’t be mad at you for long.”

With a nod, the blonde moved and pressed her forehead to Lena’s now. Neither moved. Hell, Lena could barely breathe but she managed to barely take a shaky breathe and pressed closer just the slightest. “Kara?”

“Mmm?” the blonde answered, eyes closed and hands gripping along Lena’s face gently.

“We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

“For sure,” Kara chuckled, scooting even closer if that was even possible. Lena’s hands moved to Kara’s sides though, dripping the t-shirt like she was scared Lena would disappear. “I really don’t want to talk right now though.”

“Really?”

“Lena, you’ve been gone for five days and I’ve been lonely since you kissed me last New Years.” Kara emphasized the point by almost kissing Lena. So close that when she spoke, Lena felt it. “So please kiss me Lena.”

Lena did as Kara asked. She never had the will power to deny Kara Danvers. She never wanted to. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
